


The Infinite Ocean

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe Price Stayed at Blackwell, F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Two pirates dance, and affirm their love.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	The Infinite Ocean

As Chloe and Max stepped into the gym, Max was surprised. She’d never been to a prom before. It was amazing, everyone was dressed so nicely!

None could, or would ever, hold a candle to the girl who held her hand, Chloe Price. She was dressed in a very well fitted tuxedo. Max felt kinda out of place in her mid calf length green dress, but, Chloe said it looked “damn hot” on her.

“I’m glad we were able to get here in time”, Chloe said. “Wouldn’t miss my first prom with you, Max Attack. Besides, we need some time to chill, after what happened with that bastard Jefferson.”

“Well, if I hadn’t had needed to help you with that English assignment, we would have gotten here in plenty of time. Sometimes I wonder if I’m the only thing keeping you in Blackwell”, Max snorted.

“Hey. I know I don’t say it enough, but, thank you so much for helping me. You’re my hero, for the homework help. And for saving my ass from death, so many times”

“My pleasure, Chloe. Can’t have my girlfriend being a dropout. And you don’t need to thank me for saving your life. I don’t think I could live without you. Literally”

Chloe brushed her lips across Max’s, and led her to the table that had the food and drink on it.

They both grabbed a bottle of water, which they just about chugged down. It was kind of hot in there, with all of their fellow students in there.

As she lead Max onto the dance floor, a slow song started. 

[String instruments played.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrbxWOMpwfs)

This is the next century

Where the universal’s free

You can find it anywhere

Yes, the future's been sold

Every night we’re gone

And to karaoke songs

How we like to sing along

Though the words are wrong

“Here’s a old one for you, hipster Max”, Chloe smirked. Max stuck her tongue out “Don’t do that unless you’re gonna use it, Maxie” Max did her best fire hydrant impression, to Chloe’s amusement. “You know we heard this on one of your mix CD’s, last week. My hipsterness must be wearing off.”

It really really really could happen

Yes, it really really really could happen.

At the next lyrics, they both smiled knowingly, and whispered them together.

When the days, they seem to fall through you 

Well, just let them go.

No one here is alone

Satellites in every home

Yes, the universal’s here

Here for everyone

Every paper that you read

Says tomorrow’s your lucky day

“Every fucking day is a lucky one with you, Bluebeard”

“Same, First Mate”

At the next lyric, their lips met, flooding their senses with their love for each other.

Well, here’s your lucky day

It really really really could happen

Yes, it really really really could happen

When the days, they seem to fall through you

Well, just let them go.

Everything, all of their senses, had diminished to the two of them. Captain and First Mate. 

They would sail the seas forever. 

They needed no one but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to Spotify, when this song came on. The lyrics about days seemed appropriate, so I imagined Chloe and Max slow dancing to this.
> 
> The Universal is sung by Blur.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
